Would I Lie to You?
by tanya-arianneNL
Summary: After a cover is blown, the team seeks help from Captain Raydor in an undercover operation. But when the line between truth and lies dissappears, the case quickly turns into a dangerous cat and mouse game. Set in season 7 of "The Closer".
1. Chapter 1

**New idea, new story! I'm so excited right now! I really hope you like it :)**

**Warning: this fic might get rather dark and angsty somewhere in the middle... (SPOILER: **I don't like unhappy endings, so don't worry**)**

"May I join you? It seems a bit silly to both be having dinner on our own."

Brenda Leigh asked in her usual southern brawl, her lips curving into what she hoped was a charming smile. she'd been sitting a few tables away, her body slightly angled so she could inconspicuously observe the man from a distance. Everything about him screamed business, from his expensive suit to his perfectly polished shoes. Even his order emanated an impressive taste and, above all, money. she'd waited for the waitress to disappear around the corner, knowing it would be the right moment to make a move. Smoothly she walked over to his table, glad she had taken the time earlier today to practice walking in the 5 inch heels she was currently wearing. Coming to a halt in front of the man, she tried to ignore the familiar uncomfortableness. In her career as a CIA agent she'd gotten quite some experience with undercover operations. The job had demanded her to assumed a whole different persona on many different occasions. However, the nervousness never seemed to go away completely. Then again, maybe it was supposed to be that way. Going undercover was tricky and the combination of nerves and adrenaline definitely made her more alert. Right now, however, she was a little too much on edge, her muscles felt stiff and tense, uncooperative even. It didn't surprise her that much though, after all it had been a while since she'd last done this kind of thing. She pushed the feeling aside, maintaining the smile on her face, relief washing over her when the man nodded slightly and gestured to the chair on the opposite side of his table.

"you may, chief Johnson, I was starting to wonder when you were going to ask."

It felt like her inside had turned to ice at the mention of her name and for a moment she actually forgot how to breathe. How did he know? How could he possibly know? She forced herself to keep looking at the man, no muscle in her face moved. It was one of the benefits of the extensive training and the amount of experience she had, after all, it wasn't the first time her cover was blown. And yet, she couldn't deny that it had caught her of guard.

"Come on Chief, give me some credit, I did my homework. Besides, you're not really my type."

_"__What is it lieutenant?"_

_Brenda was not happy to be woken at 2 am in the morning, especially when she realised it was work. By now you'd think she'd be accustomed to late night cases, but that really was one of the things she'd never get used to._

_"__Chief, we've got a new case. Well, not exactly new, but still. Well it's new to us."_

_Provenza sounded like his usual grumpy self, rambling on unintelligibly._

_"__Lieutenant could you please explain to me what that's supposed to mean?"_

_She interrupted him in a not so friendly tone. Though, who could blame her, she was sleep deprived and really not in the mood to solve riddles._

_"__Ah, yes it is kind of complicated. A body was found in the park, public space, so technically it's ours. The problem is, this murder might be connected to the case robbery/homicide has been working on for the last five months."_

_He sighed audibly, and Brenda could almost hear his eye roll through the phone._

_"__Might be?"_

_By now she was up and moving, trying to find a dress that was stain free and not crinkled. Holding her phone between her shoulder and her ear, she attempted to smooth down the material of the floral dress that was flung over a chair. _

_"__It's the same MO, same suspect, same boyfriend. Though I suppose the final two are linked."_

_She crouched down to put on her shoes, all while still holding on to her phone and fishing her car keys out of her bag. _

_"__I'll be right there."_

"Not his type? What does he mean not his type?!"

Chief Johnson was pacing the floor in front of the murder board. Her team awkwardly following their superior officer with their eyes.

"Chief, you're not really upset because you're not McGarry's type, are you?"

Dectective Sanchez was the first brave enough to voice what they were all thinking.

"I'm not upset! I'm frustrated! I've been staring at this board for more than an hour now. Look at them, He doesn't have a type."

She gestured at the pictures of their three victims. They all seemed to be vastly different and it was getting on her nerves. She hated the moments when she couldn't figure out a link, a connection between people, or between certain events.

"Well, I wouldn't say he doesn't have a type - "

Provenza started slowly, almost cautiously. Having been on the receiving end of the chief Johnson's wrath countless times, he knew to be wary of her in a situation like this. Seeing her swirl around to send him a piercing look, he decided that caution was definitely desired.

"You see, these women were all, how do I put this…. Ah, they were all classy ladies-"

Ouch, big mistake, he realised almost immediately after he said it.

"Are you suggesting I'm not a classy lady?"

Brenda asked, trying to look indignant, but failing. She always liked to think that she didn't care about such trivial things as appearance, liked to think she was above that sort of thing, and yet, deep down, she knew that she wasn't. With her southern accent and underdeveloped sense of style, as Captain Raydor had very kindly pointed out before her interview with the mayor, she couldn't help feeling boorish and crass compared to some of the women of LA.

"What Provenza is trying to say" Gabriel quickly interfered. "Is that you have your own kind of charm, but for this job we need someone a little more elegant and refined."

No, he was definitely not making it sound any better than Provenza had. However, Brenda opted not to dwell on the implications of his statement. She was a professional after all.

"Great, so how are we gonna find someone like that, huh? LAPD women aren't exactly known for their finesse…"

She was going to say a lot more, but was cut off by a cough from Provenza.

"Well…"

She turned to look in the same direction as him, her heart immediately dropping as she realised who he was staring at.

"No way."


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two! A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/followed already.**

**To Briel's Angel: Yes, I am planning on partly making this an Andy/Sharon love story, however I never know where my brain takes me...**

**oh and I forgot this last time, I do not own the characters of the closer, which is rather obvious, because I wouldn't be on fanfiction if they were :). Enjoy!**

"Captain Raydor? Are you out of your mind?!"

While whispering, Brenda's eyes were glued to the brunette sitting in the far corner of the murder room, chatting amiably with Gavin Baker. It never ceased to amaze her how well the formidable Captain got along with basically everyone outside the LAPD. Where she herself had trouble dealing with her flamboyant lawyer, Sharon seemed to have a very special kind of bond with him. Though what surprised Brenda even more was learning that Doctor Morales actually adored the woman who, even on the best of days, had the tendency of getting on her nerves.

"Chief, you know I dislike that woman just as much as the next person, but she sure as hell is McGarry's type, I mean even I can admit she's kinda nice to look at. Plus, if anyone has a great poker face, it's her."

Provenza threw his hands in the air in a defensive manner, sending a poignant look at Buzz who raised one eyebrow at his attempt to avoid calling Raydor pretty.

"I'm not saying she doesn't meet the, what is word… the criteria, I'm saying that this is a bad idea. First of all, Captain Raydor has her own job to do, which she can't continue if she becomes part of a full blown undercover operation. Pope is going to have my ass if I as much as make the suggestion. And secondly, she's not gonna to do it."

Her eyes kept flitting back to where Raydor was situated, her voice low to avoid being overheard. Provenza had definitely lost it, she decided. Okay, the Captain was one of those women who she envied for their seemingly effortless elegance, but come on, it was Raydor."

"Actually," Gabriel avoided the sharp look that was send his way. "convincing Pope isn't necessarily going to be a problem. Three women have been murdered in the last four months, the case is receiving a lot of media attention and so far we only have one lead. Pope's under a lot of pressure to have the case solved, he's going to jump at the opportunity to do so, provided it's presented in the right way."

She knew he had a point, but she was still reluctant. She wasn't exactly looking forward to all the grovelling she'd most likely have to do to get Raydor to participate. Slowly she looked at her detectives, seeking support.

"Well, I agree with the Chief, it's a bad idea. Raydor is not used to undercover operations. If McGarry really is our guy, she could get seriously hurt…."

Lieutenant Flynn unexpectedly came to her aid, leaving the sentence hanging in the air.

"Exactly. Raydor is head of Internal Affairs, we all know she mostly deals with paperwork."

Brenda repressed the urge to sigh in relief. The Captain had definitely grown on her in the past few months and she'd certainly been helpful on more occasions than she cared to admit, but the prospect of having to work with her on an even more regular basis wasn't a nice one.

"You didn't see her shoot that suspect between the eyes." Tao casually joined to the conversation, pausing momentarily before adding, "with a beanbag gun."

Julio held the red object in the air with a grin on his face. The image of Raydor taking down the guy without moving a muscle was still fresh in his memory.

"Chief, I hate to say this, but it's not like we've got a lot of options."

Gabriel said with an air of finality. Brenda grudgingly nodded, knowing that once again he was right. There was a killer on the loose and right now they had no way of pinning the murder on him.

"_What do you mean your prime suspect has an alibi for all three times? Then, why is he a suspect in the first place?"_

_Brenda Leigh Johnson questioned the commanding officer of Robbery/Homicide in the same sharp way she would a suspect. The relationship between the two departments was difficult at times, not helped by the fact that this wasn't the first case were Major Crimes took over._

_"__Well, maybe it is because he was dating all three of our victims before they suddenly got murdered. Doesn't that sound just a little suspicious to you?"_

_Lieutenant Wilson countered equally sharp. It wasn't that he didn't like chief Johnson as a person, he barely knew the woman, so he was hardly in a position to judge. However, in a professional capacity she could definitely be a nuisance. _

_"__Would you like me to bring you up to speed or not?"_

_He asked before she could counter his comment. Nuisance or not, he knew he could count on her to focus on the job rather than continuing this petty argument, or whatever it was. And even though it was frustrating having to hand over the case they'd been working on for over four months, he intended on doing the same. _

_"__The victim's name's Lara James, 46, she worked at St. Katherine's as a neurosurgeon. Time of death: approximately eleven am. Cause of death: the carotid arteries were cut."_

_Brenda crouched down to look at the middle aged woman. Her reddish hair was splayed under her head like a fan, clumps of blood drying between in the strands. There was dirt on her face and dress, most likely from ground she was lying on. _

_"__Why are you so sure this murder is linked with the previous two?"_

_Brenda wondered out loud. If her information was correct, the other two victims were stabbed to death, rather than having their throat slit. _

_"__See that cut underneath the right collarbone? It was the same with the other victims."_

_Indeed there was a small incision, shaped almost like a curl, right beneath the collarbone. Upon closer inspection she noticed it was a letter, yes she was almost certain it was a G. _

_"__It's like a signature, I suppose. Always in the same spot."_


	3. Chapter 3

**_So not the longest chapter, but hopefully you all like it. Enjoy and please let me know what you think_**

_"__What about McGarry?"_

_Brenda asked lieutenant Wilson while getting up and walking away from the victim._

_"__What about him?"_

_Really for such a good detective, which he undoubtedly was, the head of Robbery/Homicide could be extremely daft at times._

_"__What did he have to say for himself?"_

_She clarified. She had been a police officer long enough to know that alibis could be faked, yet the fact that there current suspect had three different alibis made it less plausible. Not that they were all equally reliable, but still. One was a meeting with his business partner, one with a client and one was his brother. The circumstances were suspicious, he'd dated all three victims for about a month until they showed up dead. Another thing that bothered her was his lack of grievance, given the time span of the murders he moved on real quickly. Yet, she needed to keep in mind that there remained a possibility that the man was innocent._

_"__Says he didn't do it, that he must've been framed and we looked into that, but so far nothing."_

_She cast a last look on the victim before moving on, lieutenant Wilson in her wake._

_"__We can take it from here, thank you. If you could send the tapes from earlier interrogations to Buzz please."_

_She said over her shoulder, dismissing the man behind her. This just became a little more complex. If the man was telling the truth and someone really was trying to frame him this case could become messy real quick. Brenda knew from experience that lots of emotions were involved in those cases._

_"__detective Sanchez, lieutenant Tao, please run a background check on McGarry's alibis. Sergeant Gabriel, Buzz, lieutenant Wilson is going to send you the previous interviews with the suspect, see if there's anything interesting."_

_She divided the tasks between her subordinate officers. As they took off, she stood with her hands firmly planted on her hips, watching them hurry away, leaving her with lieutenants Flynn and Provenza. _

_"__What are we going to do?"_

_Provenza asked gruffly, looking at her sideways._

_"__Well obviously interviewing McGarry yet again would be a waste of time, since robbery/homicide were gracious enough to have checked his alibi already. I'd say it's time to try something different, don't you?"_

"Excuse me?"

Uh oh, that really wasn't the right thing to say Brenda realised as soon as Sharon's voice changed from her usual alto to a low and dangerous tone. The conversation hadn't started out well in the first place. Not that she'd expected it to. Raydor had been dismissive of the plan, arguing that "_some people actually had a job to do"._ The nerve of that woman! She'd been up since … am, she knew what it was like to have a job thank you very much. But that was beside the point. No, the exact moment when all went wrong was the moment the captain had sent her what she liked to call the eyebrow of death. Though she was sure there were a few more original names in circulation. She had said it in a flare of frustration, the worst possible thing to say in the current situation. _"I could always phrase it as an order."_ She had hissed before thinking better of it.

"Need I remind you that this is well beyond my job description?"

She was right of course. Why did she always have to be right?

"I know, I know, I can't order you to help me, but think of the victims. Three women have already been brutally murdered and if this continues in the same rate, we'll soon be adding a new picture to the board."

Silence followed, in which Brenda tried to gauge the Captain's reaction.

"I know you care about this sort of thing."

She continued when the silence became uncomfortable. Raydor looked pensive and she was certain that the woman was at least considering her proposal.

"Well, I need to finish my audit somehow and I am not leaving this task to anyone else in my division as long as you and your team continue to be uncooperative."

Oh that woman! Trust her to bring up the stupid audit. Nevertheless, annoying as it may be, she could see where the Captain was coming from. Major Crimes division hadn't exactly been helpful to her, but Brenda was sure that they would trample anyone else from IA. Grudgingly she had to admit to herself that is wasn't an unfair request.

"Let's make a deal then, you participate in this operation and I'll make sure whoever replaces you on the audit will receive full cooperation from every single member of my team. You have my word. And you'll have this week to tie some loose ends yourself, giving us time to come up with a plausible background story for you."

For a moment Raydor stared at her with those piercing green eyes of hers, her head slightly tilted, her lips pursed. Then she nodded slowly, and Brenda felt relief wash over her. She'd already suspected that, despite the whole façade, Raydor did care, but using that information as an argument had been a bit of a gamble.

"Deal"

Sharon was almost out of the door when she turned around again to look at Brenda.

"Oh and Chief? I want to catch this guy just as much as you do."

There was a kind of determination in the her voice that Brenda hadn't heard before. Of course the captain was the epitome of cool persistence, but this was something else entirely. More like the smouldering remnants of a fire, ready to burst into flames at the slightest hint of a breeze.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, really hope you like it! I tried to write a slightly longer chapter this time. Please let me know what you think.**

"We could call her Rose."

Upon the mention of the name, Provenza turned around wearing an indignant look on his grouchy face. With one eyebrow raised, he threw his hands up to the air in a gesture of mock despair.

"Rose? We can pick any name, literally any name for the Captain and you settle for Rose? Think of all the possibilities Sanchez. Not to mention the fact that no sane person's ever gonna believe her name is Rose."

Sanchez stood up from his seat in order to stand face to face with the old lieutenant.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He asked with only the barest hint of anger, or was it annoyance? Brenda couldn't figure it out, not with the growing headache that had plagued her all morning.

"It means that some names just don't fit certain people. The captain could never pass as Rose, it would be ridiculous."

Provenza replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Secretly she had to agree with him, even the thought of Raydor as a "Rose" just didn't make sense.

"Well, he doesn't know her, does he? So what's the problem?"

Maybe Sanchez was right, maybe it had more to do with personality. Why was she even thinking about this? It didn't matter why, she just wanted this whole thing over with."

"Okay stop this right there! We're here to come up with a background story and to make all the necessary arrangements. We are not here to bicker about a name."

At long last she stopped the two bickering officers. Sometimes it felt as if she was a kindergarten teacher instead of a Deputy Chief, though deep down she knew she liked it that way. If she was honest with herself, she liked it when her team could make such a big deal of small things. She found that it helped keeping all of their spirits up, but this was simply not the right time.

"Well, why don't we just call her Kate? It's simple, it's neutral.."

Gabriel came to her rescue and she was more than happy to run with his proposal.

"Fine, Kate it is, can we move on now? "

She directed her last comment at Sanchez and Provenza, quietly warning them. And, apparently, failing, because while she glared at him the old lieutenant had already opened his mouth again.

"But chief, think about it, this is an opportunity. There are so many possibilities. How many times do we get to call the Captain ….."

Brenda knew that whatever name he was going to suggest wasn't going to be pretty, but this time she did not have to interfere. Instead lieutenant Flynn, who had been remarkably silent during the whole discussion, managed to shut his partner up.

"Cut the crap Provenza, this is a serious operation."

For a moment Andy stopped in front of his old friend, who looked at him in what could only be described as shock. Come to think of it, Brenda realised, it really was odd that Flynn had been so quiet. Usually he would've definitely taken a position in the argument, whether agreeing with his partner of not. After a few seconds he broke eye contact and stormed off.

"What's wrong with him?"

Provenza sounded genuinely confused, and maybe just a bit concerned.

Andy didn't understand why he reacted the way he did, all he knew was that every little bit of the conversation had put him more on edge till the point he broke. Only now he realized he had stalked off into the elevator, which was now going down. The number eight lighted up, FID's floor, _her _floor. Suddenly he felt the urge to halt the elevator and for a split second he hand hovered above the stop button. No, bad idea. What was he going to say? That she was making a mistake? Yeah, that would go well…. It would sound too much like he was questioning her competence. Yet, he couldn't help feeling uneasy nor could he stop the bad feeling that had developed in the pit of his stomach. He had meant what he'd said earlier, something could go terribly wrong, they were not just dealing with any criminal, they were dealing with a serial killer. The possibilities of scenarios, of thing that could happen flashed through his mind at top speed, all involving the disturbing contrast between pale skin and red blood. He chastised himself, trying to push away the unwelcome thoughts. Shaking his head, he told himself there was no point in imagining the worst. Gabriel was right, Raydor was a decent cop, she could take care of herself. Yet, why was he feeling so bad about the whole thing?

With one flick of a switch the lights in the condo sprung to life. Sharon sighed as she was finally able to take off the black manolos from her aching feet. The dull pain remained as a constant reminder of the long day she'd had, but at least now she could replace the uncomfortable heels for her trusty uggs. Tiredness had crept up on her on the way home and by now the only thing she wanted to do was having a long relaxing soak in a warm bath. Turning on the tabs, she stayed in the bathroom long enough to make sure the water had the right temperature, before making it to the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of white wine. The silence in the condo which should've been a welcoming oasis of peace felt restricting while she leant against the counter, drinking her wine. She kept convincing herself she was not suffering from empty nest syndrome, after all, most of the time she was fine on her own. More than fine even, she would say. It was just that one moment, only minute or two after opening her front door. Some nights where worse than others, but on each and every one of them she felt that tiny pang in her chest, knowing it was just her in the modern condo. Coming home to an empty house was not something she'd gotten used to yet, nor did she think she ever would. At moments like these she really missed having her children around, even when they were in their moody teenagers mode. Not that she wasn't proud of them, in fact, she couldn't have been more proud of them. They were growing up, and quite nicely so. Still, she couldn't help missing them from time to time. She sometimes even missed Jack, strange as it may be. Not the man he was now, she could very well do without him. No, at times she missed the man she loved and married all those years ago.

She scolded herself for being so sentimental all of a sudden, blaming it on the tiring day she had. Though maybe it was something else, maybe it had more to do with a certain deal she'd made with a certain deputy chief. What on earth had she been thinking, anyway? Accepting the Chief Johnson's proposal so readily. She worked in Internal Affairs for goodness sake, had done so for years and years now. No matter how easy and, above all, tempting Brenda had made it sound, she realised now that agreeing to do an undercover operation with the very people that had dubbed her the Wicked Witch, if you please, was the stupidest thing she'd ever done. Well, maybe not the stupidest, but definitely top three. Why they'd even asked her was above her, though come to think of it, it wouldn't surprise her if this turned out to be one big joke. An undercover operation? Her? the thought alone was preposterous.

'Oh, get your act together, Sharon!' For the second time this evening she scolded herself. She knew Brenda Leigh Johnson well enough to know that she didn't joke around about work. Besides, she had looked so genuinely relieved at the end of the conversation, it had to be real. Doubt washed over her, like a cold wave crashing onto the shore. Could she really do this? She wasn't exactly the youngest anymore and it definitely had been a while since she'd done anything remotely like this. On the other hand, she'd already agreed, which practically meant the end of discussion. Whatever second thoughts she was experiencing, she also realised that she wouldn't act on them, simply because she wasn't that kind of person. She had given the Chief her word and that settled it. Also, Brenda had been right, she did care and after seeing the pictures of the three women, still in the prime of their lives, she really did want to catch the bastard.


	5. Chapter 5

**okay, so I have no idea what just happened with uploading this chapter, I blame it on the wifi here, but I hope this one's clear. Enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

It was early, the murder room was still empty, filled only with the first rays of morning sun. The blinds of chief Johnson's office were drawn and if anyone was to accidently stop at Major Crimes floor it would seem as if the place was deserted. Yet behind the closed door, Brenda was already pacing the floor in front of her desk. In just two days the undercover operation would start and surprisingly she found it much more difficult to handle when she wasn't the one going undercover. Though, perhaps that shouldn't surprise her, after all she liked control, she liked knowing that if something went wrong she was the only one to blame and the only one to face the consequences. That knowledge was exactly what kept her focused and, maybe more importantly, calm. Right now however, her body was filled with a unfamiliar nervousness, the kind that made her feel powerless. Tomorrow evening, Raydor was going to go out there and even though they were prepared, she knew that if something went seriously wrong there was little she or her team could do for the captain. That, to be honest, worried her. She momentarily stopped pacing to look at her watch : seven thirty. Her detectives would be arriving soon. First Lieutenant Tao, punctual as always, followed by Gabriel and Sanchez, and lastly, of course, Lieutenants Flynn and Provenza. Her team was predictable like that and she couldn't deny she appreciated it. She knew she could count on each of them, knew their strengths and weaknesses, knew how to use those to their advantage. With one swift motion she opened the blinds to watch them come in one by one in the usual order. She smiled when provenza and flynn arrived bickering, though her face immediately fell a bit when she realised it wasn't one of their standard arguments. No, they certainly weren't joking about this time.

"What is wrong with you? You used to joke about her too, remember? And now all of a sudden you get all testy and defensive. If I didn't know better..."

Provenza's voice carried a the way to her office, she could see he making angry gestures with his hands.

"then what? no, seriously, then what?! Make fun of her all you want, see if I care, but don't joke about that!"

Flynn responded, sounding equally angry. However underneath it all he felt confused. His partner had a good point, not that he would ever tell him that, but still. What was wrong with him? It had all started with that ridiculous plan to involve Sharon in their case. Sharon, no wait Raydor, Captain Raydor. After that, every comment involving that stupid operation had him flying off the handle. But why? He didn't understand himself anymore and it certainly didn't help that his friends now was demanding answers he did not have. He was bracing himself for the next remark, which would've certainly come hadn't Chief Johnson interfered.

"Lieutenants, good morning to you too. If you don't mind I'd like to use this time to review everything for tomorrow once again, make sure we haven't missed anything."

Her voice was sweet, but Andy knew immediately that she was serious. He shot his partner one last glare before turning his attention to his superior officer.

"So we have the ID's, credit card under the false name, background story ready and

verifiable since our suspect might very well check, we've established a safe line of contact, we've prepped Raydor, made sure she has temporary housing. Is there anything we've overlooked?"

A silence fell in which looks were exchanged between the team. Lieutenant shrugged before he went back to his crossword puzzle owning another glare from Andy.

"Well, this is not necessarily something we need, but maybe we should discuss the complications of our last attempt. We might need to consider a new approach."

Mike Tao went off on one of his well-known ramblings, but before provenza could halt him with a sarcastic remark, Brenda stepped in, ignoring the latter's grumpy expression.

"Approach as in….?"

She left the sentence hanging in the air, knowing that asking Tao a question, however simple, could have disastrous result. On the other hand, she also realised that the man often had a good point, even if expressing it took him way longer than the average person. And though some moments it could be frustrating, there were also times when she was grateful for his extreme thoroughness. This moment was one of them, they could not afford to drop the ball on this.

"Last time you came to McGarry, pursued him so to speak, which would be fine had it been anyone but him."

The lieutenant started to explain, eying his boss wearily. perhaps he was anticipating a reaction similar to the one she had last week. But Brenda did not feel inclined to repeat that particular incident, which she wrote off as a moment of temporary insecurity.

"I'm listening."

Brenda spurred him on a little, trying to keep the impatience she was feeling out of her voice.

"It's just that McGarry seems the type of man who likes to do the pursuing, that's why I thought it might be a good idea if we make sure that he comes to Raydor instead of the other way around. Also that way he is less likely to get suspicious."

1chief Johnson nodded slowly, taking in the meaning behind his words. It made sense of course, the man definitely was a skirt chaser.

"The only question is, how do we make sure he does?"

This was a serious and important operation, after all. They could not just wait and see if McGarry would take the bait, they needed to make the option as attractive to him as possible.

"Can I suggest something?"

It was buzz, who had arrived in the middle of the conversation.

"I know guys like that, they always want what they can't have. The key to this is making it seem like Raydor somehow isn't a hundred percent available. If I were you I would send someone with her, let them pretend they're on a date, then call him away after aperitifs."

Buzz finished looking expectantly at the deputy chief. on his face there was a mixture of pride and insecurity, indicating he was hoping for her aproval.

"You have watched too many movies buzz."

Provenza laughed until he saw the poorly veiled hurt in his colleagues eyes. In the meanwhile Brenda's mind was rapidly weighing all the pros and cons. It had become asecond nature to her really, to calculate each and every possible situation.

"It's not a bad idea Buzz, but I'm afraid we can't find someone to participate on such a short notice."

She meant it. it would've been a good plan, she really believed it could've worked, however involving a new party this late just wasn't a good plan. Last minute changes were mostly hasty and sloppy, which she normally wouldn't mind that much, but now was not the time.

"Well, I could do it? "

Flynn stood up from behind his desk, sounding almost hopeful, strangely enough.

"Don't be stupid Flynn, the guy knew the chief, he's definitely gonna know you."

Provenza voiced Brenda's own thoughts, though maybe with a little more sarcasm, just a little.

"Exactly, and I don't want to bring someone new in. end of story"

That settled it then, or so she thought. however she hadn't even closed her mouth when detective Sanchez spoke up.

"Of course there is someone who could do it, who would do it if you asked him asked him chief."

Oh no, oh no, this better wasn't going where she thought it was going. She shook her head in disbelief. He wouldn't, would he? Unfortunately Provenza chose that precise moment to crush the last bit of hope she was clinging to.

"Ah, our friendly FBI liason, of course."

so, quick recap, she thought to herself: first she had to go to Raydor for help and now they wanted to ask her husband to pretend to be all cosy with her? This was ridiculous, what did she do to deserve this? The worst of it was that she was actually considering doing it. What other choice did they have? Besides she was a professional, she could keep her privet life and her work life separated, and so could Fritzi. It wasn't as if she didn't trust him. because she knew she could, also a lot could be said about Raydor, but making a move on a married man? No she wasn't the type for it. Also, Brenda knew for a fact that the Captain was married herself. No, that wasn't what she was worried about, worried was not the right word to begin with. Brenda couldn't put her finger on what was bugging her, all she knew was that she couldn't be less enthusiastic about the idea. Why did it have to be fritz? And with that woman of all people. Maybe she was just feeling protective, maybe it didn't have anything to do with Raydor, or the setting, but rather with involving him at all. Yet, she realised this might very well be their best chance at nailing McGarry, or whoever had been responsible for the three murders.

"Alright then, I could ask."

She conceded, knowing that her job sometimes required her to disregard her personal feelings on some matters.

"Tonight."

She added when her detectives looked at her as if they expected her to call her husband right there and then.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Quite proud of myself for managing to upload this within a reasonable amount of time :). ****Thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favourited so far. ****Hope you all enjoy it! And as always I'd like to know what you think.**

The ride up in the elevator felt like the longest she'd ever experienced in her career with the LAPD. She was standing alone in the small space, the pounding of her heart loud as hammers in the silence around her. All the way up, she kept her eyes glued to the numbers lighting up one by one, while her fingers fiddled nervously with the hem of her dress. 3.. 4... 5... Almost there. Not for the first time that week she wondered whether she was making a terrible mistake. She was getting to old for this. A mirthless laugh escaped her lips involuntarily, making her clasp her hand over her mouth. The sound echoed between the four was in a grotesque parody of her own voice. The way to the ninth floor shouldn't have taken longer than a minute, but for Sharon it felt as if time had slowed down. Like a car crash, taking only a split second to happen and yet lasting long enough for a thousand thoughts to cross your mind. That's what it felt like, though she knew that it was her mind moving faster and not the elevator moving slower. Hesitation and doubt coursed through her like venom, had done so for days now, but there was also something else, something she didn't recognise at first, or maybe she just didn't want to. It was a determination to prove herself, to show Major Crimes that she wasn't just a hall monitor. She tried to push away the feeling, deeming it childish and unprofessional. Besides she liked her job in IA, she didn't need an undercover operation to know she was a good cop.

Still, every now and then she found it hard to work in FID. She knew how major crimes, and basically all the other departments viewed her, she was not stupid. She'd be lying if she said she didn't care, but she also understood fully well that, in order to do her job, she needed to be the bad guy. Maybe that's why it had felt so good to get out there and shoot that guy between the eyes, to be stared at in admiration instead of contempt. The expressions of bafflement and awe had meant a great deal to her, though she would deny it if anyone ever asked her. In that moment she realised she had forgotten what it was like to fit in, to belong, even if it had just been for a moment. Which might have been partly why she had said yes to Chief Johnson's proposal. She felt ridiculous. She was an adult for goodness sake! Yet she was acting like some sort of teenager. Had it been any other occasion it would've been almost comical how her interactions with major crimes made her feel like she was in high school again. but it wasn't any other occasion and she definitely did not find it funny.

After one last attempt to pull the hem of her dress down she gave up and started fidgeting with the neckline instead. It had seemed like the perfect choice for what she was about to do, but the closer she came to the ninth floor, the more uncomfortable she felt. it was a black, formfitting number, ending a bit above her knees. The straps were resting on the edge of her shoulder in a wide, slightly plunging V. nothing too revealing, however in comparison with to usual power suits it made her feel exposed. She couldn't even remember when she had last worn it. The only reason she knew she had it was because she accidently stumbled across it a few weeks ago. Not sure whether to keep it or throw it away, she had left it hanging in the back of her closet. Now she wished she had disposed of it and picked something different to wear, something she felt more confident in.

"For the last time Brenda, could you please be a little clearer?"

Fritz asked his wife after the umpteenth vague explanation of his role in the undercover operation.

"Well you just have to sit in the restaurant until you get a phonecall, after which you leave. oh and you are one a date with captain raydor, did I mention that."

Come again? Fritz resisted the urge to laugh out loud. No, she had not mention that, he was absolutely certain that she hadn't. No wonder she was acting all strange, she was sending him on a pretended date with the very woman she'd been complaining about for the last two years. Well, he supposed it could've been worse. contrary to his wife, he actually quite liked the Captain, but maybe that was because he wasn't the subject of one of her investigations.

"The captain has very graciously agreed to help us with our case."

Brenda continued, clenching her teeth. she knew her husband was finding this ordeal amusing, she could see the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Okay so we're on a date. is there any particular way you want me to act?"

Fritz quickly said, after a sharp glance from Brenda. Knowing this was not the time to push her buttons.

"Just occasionally stare at her rack, you'll be fine."

Provenza said dryly and for once Fritz was grateful for the old man's bluntness. After a the hints and implications from his wife, it was a welcome change. Yes it was crude, but at least this was something he could work with.

"Just make it seem like she is something special. So yes, a couple of stares, good manners, maybe the occasional touch, that should do it."

Lieutenant Tao specified shortly after Provenza's comment, providing some more details. Fritz nodded slowly. Okay, so now it made sense, which was a relief really. He always like to think that he was quite flexible and that he could make things up along the way, but he preferred to know what he was generally supposed to do before actually doing it.

"I should be able to manage that."

He joked, the sound of his laugh drowning out the familiar ding of the elevator. Standing with his back to the exit, It was only when he saw the drastic change in Flynn's face that he realised that captain Raydor had arrived.

"Good evening, gentlemen. Chief."

Was it just him or did her voice waver a little bit? He turned around, understanding immediately why everyone was looking so weirdly. The woman in front of him was definitely Sharon Raydor, the only thing was she didn't look like her. Well she looked like her, of course, because it was her, and yet she looked so different. Her hair was more curled and swept to one side, her make-up somehow made her look softer, but what really caught his attention was her dress. It was tight, and certainly more revealing than anything else he'd ever seen her wearing. And well, the neckline…. Let's just say her cleavage was quite prominent. Had anyone else been wearing the exact same dress, Fritz wouldn't have thought anything of it. No, the thing that had him gawping wasn't the dress, it was very elegant and, more importantly, appropriate, it was the person wearing it. The captain looked like a totally different person without her usual attire. He blinked, suddenly realising he had been staring.

"Captain Raydor, good evening to you too."

He managed to mumble a greeting. The corners of her mouth curled into a small smile when they made eye contact. He had to admit she looked beautiful. Yes he was married and yes he loved his wife very much, but he wasn't blind.

"Is something wrong lieutenant Flynn?"

Her voice was steady again when she addressed Flynn in a clipped tone .As one they all turned to look at Andy, who closed his mouth just a second too late.

"Err, It's nothing, really. You… You look nice.":

You look nice? That was all he could say? Andy scolded himself. He couldn't look away, she was breathtaking. When it registered to him what he was thinking he felt even more confused than before . This was Raydor he was talking about. Rule book Raydor. The Wicked Witch of the West. Head of the rat squad. Okay, so he had always found her rather sexy, not that he would ever tell that to anyone, but so what? It was just a superficial thing, a little physical attraction, nothing more than that. He'd always supposed it was because of the whole 'being in charge' thing. And, of course, she was pretty. Yet seeing her like this, looking vulnerable for a moment, just a split second really, it made him realise that there was a side to her that she kept safely hidden. She probably had a whole other life outside of work that none of them knew about. Didn't she mention she had kids? And something about skiing? He couldn't quite remember. Maybe like him she enjoyed cooking or going to the theatre or taking long baths. Oh oh, don't go there, he pushed away the thought. But the damage was already done, because all of a sudden he felt the urge to get to know her, not just as the head of IA, but as a person.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. I'm afraid it's not my finest work, but it will have to do... I hope you still enjoy it and, as always, I'd like to know what you think.**

"Are you alright?"

They were sitting next to each other in the car, waiting for the line for the valet parking to disappear. Sharon had been quiet all the way to the restaurant, her gaze fixed on the road. Fritz had glanced at her every now and then, trying to wordlessly reassure her, but she kept looking straight ahead.

"I'm fine. I think."

She said eventually, her voice barely more than a whisper. He could feel her stiffen even more in the passenger's seat, if that was even possible. She had already been tense when she got in the car, he could tell by the position of her shoulders, which were slightly higher than usual, and the subtle pout of her lips. She did not at all seem fine.

"You sure?"

He cautiously asked her, even though he realised that she probably didn't want to talk about. In his defence, he would've probably stopped after the first question. But the quietness of her voice, the little moment of hesitation made him press her a little before leaving the matter alone.

"No, but I will be."

The sudden honesty of her answer took him by surprise. he would never claim to know Sharon Raydor well, but she had always struck him as a very private person, the kind of person who kept it all inside. He definitely didn't expect her to admit she was anything less than fine. And, even now, he was convinced it was something she very rarely did. That was probably why Brenda was found the captain so infuriating, even though fritz had, from time to time, detected the exact same trait in her. Glancing up at the line in front of them he realised that it was almost their turn and judging by the way her hands curled into fists on her lap, he knew she had seen it too.

"Sharon," He began, suddenly feeling the need to reassure her. "I know we're supposed to be as convincing as possible and I will, but if there's anything you're not comfortable with, I need you to let me know."

Even though he was under strict instructions to 'cop a feel every now and then', as lieutenant Provenza had very eloquently put it, he considered himself a gentleman and part of that meant making sure she was okay. In addition to that, she'd been showing signs of nervousness from the moment she had walked into the murder room, which he didn't want to make any worse. Not that he didn't believe he she could pull it together, no, if anyone would be able to keep her nerves in check it had to be her. Over the last few years Fritz had seen her deal with some very nasty situations, all of which she had handled with determination and a certain fairness that probably only an outsider could see. He had to admire her for it, for he knew that it took a lot of strength to do the job she did every day. Which was why it was so strange, almost disturbing even, to see her have gone all quiet. Normally he wouldn't mind the silence, but like most things silence came in many shapes and forms, some better than others. For a moment, when it seemed as if her light had gone out, Fritz wondered whether they should just turn around, but as soon as the thought crossed his mind she snapped out of it.

"Just go all out. It might be good thing to let McGarry seeing me being a little uncomfortable at times. In fact, it might be just what we need."

She said, her voice louder and steadier than before. She knew what she had to do. She needed to get close to the suspect and find out every little detail about his life, which was exactly what she was going to do. Yes, she had had her doubts, but now was the time to push them aside and focus. She wanted to do this, partly for herself, but mostly because it was the right thing to do.

In the meantime, Brenda Leigh Johnson and her team were cramped up in a van near the restaurant. In front of them there were four screens, two of which were still black. Earlier that day they had set up visuals and audio from all angles. One of the cameras was hidden in the pin of Raydor's dress, One in the button of an SIS operator disguised as waiter, one in the plant near McGarry's table and one at the entrance of the restaurant. Not that Brenda expected anything to happen, after all, when her own cover was blown the man hadn't displayed any tendency towards violence, but she needed to absolutely certain nothing could go wrong. Better safe than sorry her grandmother always used to say.

"There they are!."

Buzz pointed at the screen displaying the entrance. The clear picture showed Agent Howard taking the Captain's coat before finding a waiter to show them to their table, which was conveniently situated next to McGarry. The restaurant was busy as always, filled with all sorts of people that had one thing in common: money. Some of the guests, including McGarry, momentarily raised their heads to glance at the new arrivals, but they soon returned to their own dinners.

"Eagle 1, I want a visual from you."

Brenda spoke into the walkie-talkie, directing her attention at one of the two black screens. After less than ten seconds it sprung to life as the waiter with the camera made its way to the undercover couple.

"If you would follow me please."

The voice of the SIS operator was heard in the van, before he started to move towards the table. In the meantime the fourth and last camera was turned on as well when Captain Raydor pretended to adjust her pin. Everything was going according to plan, however, Brenda knew she could probably only breath again when this whole ordeal was over. She turned her attention to the plant cam, for lack of a better name, just in time to see her husband's hand slide over her colleagues ass while he guided her to her chair. Even though, at that moment, it took a lot of effort to keep quiet, she managed to keep her mouth shut. However, when Raydor responded by throwing her head in her neck and giving Fritz a dazzling smile, she couldn't prevent an outraged huff from escaping her lips. Yes, she was fully aware of the fact that the two of them were acting, but was that really necessary? Surprisingly, however, she wasn't the only one finding it hard to watch, if the soft growl she heard behind her was anything to go by. Leaving the screen for what it was she turned around her to see Andy Flynn wearing a very displeased expression on his face.

"Could I get you something to drink?"

The waiter's voice brought a welcome distraction for both of them. It reminded her of the fact that she had nothing to be jealous about, it was only an undercover operation. Besides she was the one who had eventually involved Fritz. It might have not been her own idea, but she could've easily said no. Feeling a lot calmer now, she returned her focus on the display in front of her. They were both doing well, Fritz seemingly very eager to please while Raydor was as poised as ever. She saw how agent Howard, as she started to refer to him in her head, since they _were_ working at the moment, took Sharon's hand. She allowed him to stroke her fingers with his thumb for a moment, before pulling her hand back and placing it on her lap. It was a smart move. Brenda immediately understood what she was doing. Showing interest, but leaving room for McGarry to walk into the trap.

Andy was gritting his teeth through the whole scene. The starters had arrived and on the one hand he could see how Sharon was eating her Carpaccio in a purposefully sensual way, while on the other hand he could see how agent Howard was raking his eyes over her form every now and then. Earlier that night when she had entered the murder room, wearing that sinfully tight dress, he had finally come to terms with the fact that he indeed felt attracted to her. He had been denying it for a very long time, because it was Raydor and no way in hell did he feel anything for her besides loathing. Yet he knew that he was past that certain point where he could still pretend the attraction wasn't there. That realisation in itself would've been bad enough, combine it with world's worst timing and it was hell. Watching her be all seductively, even if it was only an act, did nothing to help him keep his cool. In fact, the longer he stood there, eyes glued on the screens, the more he felt his blood beginning to boil.


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Major Crimes Monday! Well, technically it's not monday anymore over here, but I'm sure it must be monday somewhere :). I found this chapter quite tricky to write actually, so I hope it turned out okay. Enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

Throughout starters Sharon could feel his eyes on her, never lasting longer than a few second. She didn't quite dare to turn around, but then again, she didn't have to. Instinctively, she already knew it was McGarry, sneaking the occasional sideway glances. It was quite extraordinary, come to think about it, how people were able to sense when they were being stared at. All this talk about having eyes in the back of your head, who needed eyes anyway, when she could so clearly _feel _his eyes traveling over the side of her face, her neck, her shoulder. She didn't know whether she was just sensitive because of all the adrenaline flowing through her with every beat of her heart, or whether it had to do with the intensity of his gaze. Or maybe, it wasn't even real, maybe she just imagined it all. Yet, however hard she tried to ignore it, the tingling sensation on her bare skin wouldn't go away.

"So, how are things going at work?"

She continued the conversation with Fritz after a moment of comfortable silence. Or at least as comfortable as it could be. She found it surprisingly easy to talk to the FBI agent, even though it meant that they both needed to use some code names, in case McGarry was listening. Earlier she had asked how his sister Kitty was, nearly causing him to choke on his drink. He kept it together though and replied with dignity that his _sister _was fine, except from some trouble with a certain colleague of hers. She had smiled at that, she could appreciate a bit of banter. Especially at a moment like this, it helped her relax. Of course, they could've just made some stuff up, but secretly she was glad for not having to. This way she was actually having some fun, it was very entertaining to come up with good names for everyone and everything. She'd always liked Fritz, he was pleasant enough on the rare occasions their paths crossed, but before tonight she'd never got to talk to him outside of work. Mostly because of her already complicated relationship with Brenda. She knew of the Deputy Chief's dislike for her and she definitely didn't want to step on anyone's toes. However she was grateful it was Fritz who was with her tonight. For the first bit anyway.

"It's going pretty well. Over the last few months I have been offered a couple of new positions, but I turned them down. I'm happy where I am right now. I have to admit, it's been a bit hectic because of some last minute changes, but I suppose that's one of the things I like about it. It keeps it interesting. What about you?"

Agent Howard said, sounding genuinely happy. It was nice to talk to someone who seemed so content with his profession. After working in FID so long, she had seen a fair share of cops that weren't pleased with what they were doing. Whether it was because of the salary, the work hours or the lack of promotion, you name it. Therefore it was inspiring when she met police officers, or an FBI agent in this case, who felt they were in the right place for a change. There were plenty of course, unfortunately in her line of work she mostly seemed to encounter the ones that were dissatisfied for whatever reason. Well, and then there was Major Crimes. A lot could be said about Chief Johnson and her team, but Sharon had nothing but admiration for the passion with which they did their job. Yes, they did break the rules more than any other department within the LAPD. And yes, the amount of complaints against the division, especially against Andy Flynn, was massive, but Sharon knew how much the lieutenant cared, how much the whole team cared and she respected that.

Her musings were interrupted by the sharp sound of a ringtone. With a shock she realised this was the moment. They had almost finished their starters, from now one she would be on her own. After the initial jolt, she was surprised to find the beating of her heart had returned to normal. She felt calm, calmer than she had been the whole day. In the background she could hear Fritz talking on the phone, Chief Johnson probably on the other side of the line, instructing him to leave. She used the opportunity to look around, pretending to wait for her 'date' to hang up, not so coincidently making eye contact with McGarry. To her surprise the man did not immediately avert his eyes, embarrassed to be caught staring, instead gave her a nod and a smile. She waited a moment before offering him a tiny smile in return. First contact had been established.

"I'm really sorry, but it's work. I'm afraid I have to go."

Fritz apologised before looking around for a waiter. In the meantime, Sharon made sure to school her features into an appropriate 'disappointed, but not too disappointed and a bit annoyed' expression.

"Can I offer you a ride home first? Or would you like to finish that?"

He searched his pocket, pulling out a simple black wallet.

"I'd like to finish this. I'll take a cab."

She said in her best Darth Raydor voice, making it clear that she wasn't happy with the situation. Soon after that the waiter arrived with the bill.

"I'm really sorry, I hope we can do this properly some other time?"

After paying, Fritz got up from the table, offering her an apologetic look.

"Maybe."

She replied in a neutral tone, not wanting to overdo it. A kiss on the cheek and a knowing look were the only encouragements that agent Howard could offer before leaving her alone. She was still feeling a bit nervous, but, considering the circumstances, she'd be worried if she wasn't. This had to be the worst bit of the evening though, the waiting. She slowly ate her Carpaccio, trying to focus on the taste instead of the man at the table next to her. It was quite good, actually. If it had been a bit less expensive she would definitely consider coming back. Not that she didn't have the money, but there was only a certain amount she was willing to pay for food and this restaurant, though very good, was also very pricy. The sudden calmness she had felt just moments prior was beginning to dissolve. Her pulse had picked on again in the anticipation. She hated waiting in general, but this…. She had never experienced waiting like this. She'd been told many times she'd make a good poker player and never had she been more grateful for that. She kept her face neutral, her hands were steady as she brought her fork to her mouth and even though on the inside she felt like running away, she stayed right where she was. This wasn't only about her, she reminded herself, this was about the three women on the whiteboard. She could easily recall their pictures in her head, three beautiful women with lives and friends and families. No, this was definitely not just about her.

"Excuse me, would you mind some company?"

She had been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't seen him move, but when she looked up she saw him standing in front of her, next to the empty seat Fritz had left behind. Careful not to sound too eager, she paused for a moment in order to study him. She had already concluded from the pictures she'd seen that he was quite handsome, and the sight before her only confirmed that she'd been right. His hair was greying, giving him that distinct silver fox look that so many women found attractive. "Including yourself." Said a treacherous voice in her head, which she chose to ignore. To complete the look he was wearing a dark blue, three piece suit. It looked good on him, he obviously spent some hours in the gym every week. She could see why the victims had fallen for him, she would be lying if she said that she didn't find McGarry attractive at all. But, she berated herself, no matter how handsome he was, there was a very good chance he had murdered three women and she was resolved to find out the truth.

"Alright."


End file.
